Quinto cielo
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: "-No vengas más. No volveré a hacerle daño a nadie, mucho menos a ti. - soltó el agarre que tenía en la nuca del ángel. Se dio la media vuelta, mirando rápidamente y por última vez la mirada rubí que tanto había iluminado la oscuridad de la prisión dentro de él. -¡Y esta vez no vuelvas!" [[¡Happy AoKaga Day!]]


**¡Happy AoKa Day!**

Esta es mi primera historia larga, y realmente deseaba tenerla lista para el día de hoy. Casi no lograba el reto, pero me encontré con una bella ilustración de **ElinHell** que tomé como una señal de que debía terminar el fic y así lo hice. ¡YES!

Espero sea de su agrado, y más porque opté por un tema algo complicado(?) bueno en fin, le agradezco a mi querida **Nessa** por ser siempre directa y sincera.

Desde ya gracias a quien lea sin dormirse en el intento, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, ni nunca lo hará...**

* * *

 **"Quinto cielo".**

 _Es poco conocido el hecho de que no hay un único cielo, sino varios. La expresión "sentirse como en el séptimo cielo" se refiere precisamente al cielo más elevado, que es donde se encuentra el trono del creador. Esta historia se da en el quinto cielo, no en el sur donde los ángeles cantan sin interrupción y donde sólo callan para que las oraciones de los humanos puedan ser oídas por Dios. Si no en el norte, donde se encuentra una prisión celestial, ahí el coro décimo de los ángeles aguardan en espera de su juicio._

-Miren nada más, el "virtuosito" a regresado a burlarse de nosotros... - saludó mordaz al recién llegado.

-Haizaki. Yo nunca haría eso. - respondió calmo al ataque del pelinegro, aunque sus ojos mostraban fuego, realmente comprendía el porqué de esas palabras frías hacia él.

-Haizaki, no de nuevo. Déjalo en paz. - el recién llegado posó su mano en el joven de trenzas para hacer que lo mirara. - Déjanos solos.

-Jajaja si, claro, "solos". - soltó una risa sarcástica. -No juegues Daiki, es una condenada prisión, nunca se está solo aquí. - mantuvo conexión con la mirada zafiro frente a él.

-Sabes a lo que me refie...

-Si, si te veo luego. Quédate con tu "petirrojo". - fue interrumpido por su compañero de condena que enseguida desapareció en la oscuridad. Posó su mirada en el visitante que se mantuvo callado durante ese enfrentamiento...

-¿Por que has regresado, Kagami? - el nombrado bajo la mirada, realmente esa pregunta lo tomó con la guardia baja... Siempre que se la planteaba, ocurría igual. -"¿Que hacía ahí, de nuevo!?"

Aunque la prisión de los grigori no estaba prohibida había una ley implícita, pasada de vos a vos, que mantenía lejos a los demás miembros de los coros angélicos. Aún así, él iba a ese lugar por que quería conocer la otra versión, y como si no de los mismos grigori. Después de un tiempo, supo que todo lo que se decía era verdad. Hasta que lo conoció a él.

-Parece que no le agrado mucho. - evitó la pregunto, como siempre. -Y sigue llamándome así.

-Jajaja, a él no le agrada nadie. - sonrió ladino. -Pero no lo puedo culpar por sus palabras, eres el único que viene aquí. Revoleteas de un lado a otro como un ave, cualquiera de los otros también creerían que es por burla...

-Y tú, ¿crees eso de mí? - lo miró temeroso, no deseaba que el moreno tuviera esa impresión de él.

-¿Que importancia tiene lo que un demonio piensa? - le sonrió con sorna.

-¡No eres un demonio! E-eres como yo... - le respondió apurado, sin pensar en sus palabras.

-Aay "petirrojo"... - se acercó más a las rejas de la prisión y pasando su mano entre los barrotes, acarició la mejilla tersa del ángel causando un divertido carmesí en ella. Kagami cerró los ojos al contacto, se dejó llevar por el momento ya que era la primera vez que sentía el tacto de a quien visitaba con esmero en esa triste prisión y a quien deseaba comprender más que a otro ser dentro de los siete cielos. Claro, siempre estando primero el Creador.

-Eres parte del coro de las virtudes, siempre buscas exaltar aunque sea la milésima parte de lo bueno que tenga algún ser. Al parecer no pierdes la Fe conmigo. - atrajo a Kagami, que lo miraba fijo aún permitiendo el contacto entre ellos, hacia sí. -No seré un demonio pero estoy encerrado y recibiré mi castigo como tal, por que lo merezco al fin y al cabo. - Aomine dijo estas palabras tan cerca de los labios de Kagami, quien a pesar de no conocer el nervio que un humano sentiría en esta situación, tenía el pecho vibrando con aceleración.

-No vengas más. No volveré a hacerle daño a nadie, mucho menos a ti. Sé buen chico. - soltó el agarre que tenía en la nuca del ángel. Se dio la media vuelta, mirando rápidamente y por última vez la mirada rubí que tanto había iluminado la oscuridad de la prisión dentro de él. -¡Y esta vez no vuelvas! - marchó al interior de su cárcel real, con los llamados a su ser perdiéndose junto consigo.

* * *

Volaba por encima del cuarto cielo, con sus alas extendidas al máximo, estas habían adquirido un tono rojizo en las plumas del final al hacer contacto con los rayos del sol. Necesitaba despejarse... ¿Por que todos sus encuentros terminaban igual? ¿Por que siempre lo alejaba?

 _-¡Aomine! ¡Lo logré! - llegó veloz y entusiasmado a contarle al único con quien deseaba compartir las buenas nuevas, llegó luminoso como siempre espantando la tristeza que en el pecho del moreno se había instalado al creer que no vendría. Él no lo admitiría, pero la presencia de la virtud lo reconfortaba. Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada donde lo esperaban._

 _-¿Que has logrado? ¿Volar sin caer? - el recién llegado lo miraba ceñudo, ¿por que había venido a contarle a él antes que a otro? -Calma, sólo es una broma. Cuéntame, ¿si? - lo escucho soltar un bufido, pero al salir completamente de las sombras se encontró con una sonrisa radiante que movió algo en su interior._

 _-Lo logré, esta vez si pude infundirle valor y confianza al chico que me encomendaron. - hizo una mueca. -No sé por que no me asignan más misiones..._

 _-Tal vez no eres bueno para ellas, esta es tu segunda tarea y en la primera fallaste, ¿no es así? - las palabras del moreno le dolieron por ello no pudo evitar responder en defensa._

 _-Tu sabes de ello, ¿no? - la mirada azul se ensombreció. - Fallast-e... - no continuó con sus palabras, no era correcto. No estaba bien lo que decía, sus palabras habían sido soltadas con intención y guiadas por enojo. -Aomine - el grigori no lo dejó continuar._

 _-No te disculpes, diste en el punto. Tampoco debí hablar de lo que no me incumbía, aún así para tu tranquilidad, no te asignan misiones por que las tuyas deben ser específicas. Tus emociones son puras y fuertes, te designan a las personas que más las necesitan. - después de sus palabras, el ángel se sintió peor. El moreno notándolo, prosiguió. -Pero sigue, cuéntame mas._

 _Kagami dudo en seguir pero así lo hizo, después de un momento en silencio. Le conto emocionado sobre el chico, sus compañeros, sobre el deporte que practicaba y como logró mejorar. Al moreno le interesó la descripción que su visitante le daba sobre el baloncesto, las jugadas y los torneos. Sin duda no era lo mismo el mundo que él conoció y el mundo que conocía la virtud, por un momento anhelo ser libre._

 _De un momento a otro la mirada del grigori se ensombreció como muchas veces lo había hecho, se puso de pie internándose en la oscuridad y pidiéndole al ángel que no volviera más._

Una voz cantarina se dejó escuchar una y otra vez hasta que el pelirrojo salió de sus recuerdos. -¡Kagami~! - miró donde lo llamaban, vio volar a su compañero hacia él, sonrió de inmediato.

-¡Takao! - saludo animado al joven de ropas sencillas y atadas por la cintura, muy similares a las suyas. El mencionado le hizo una señal, lo vio recoger sus alas al pisar la entrada del quinto cielo. Descendió e hizo lo mismo que él.

-¿De nuevo paseando por el quinto cielo~? - sonó más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Decidió no responder, no iba a mentir así que enfocó su vista en una nube que le pareció muy interesante justo en ese momento.

-Jajaja, no te metas en problemas Kagami, no ahora que no estaré mucho por aquí como para participar en ellos. - miró sorprendido al pelinegro, ignoro su comentario burlón, le interesaba conocer la razón de la pronta ausencia de este.

-¿A donde irás? ¿Tienes otra misión? - preguntó curioso, a él sólo le habían asignado un par de misiones, la última más interesante que la primera aunque no fuera correcto pensar así.

-Estas pensando en tu último trabajo, en el chico peliceleste, ¿no es así? - dio una enorme sonrisa al pelirrojo. -Tiene que ver en parte con él. Es Shin-chan, digo Midorima Shintarou, estuve ya un tiempo a su lado pero ahora me han designado como su custodio...

-¡Valla Takao, eso es muy bueno! Lo harás muy bien. Ese chico es algo, ¿como decían? ¡Ah, tsundere! Pero no es mala persona.

-Jajaja, lo sé. Creo que le seré de más ayuda ahora como su ángel de la guarda. Al final, todos pueden cambiar, de ahí el libre albedrío de poder elegir hacerlo. - lo miró fijamente, como queriéndole decir algo. -Este chico será complicado así que, me despido por ahora.

Se abrazaron con estima, luego el pelinegro comenzó su descenso. De ahí en adelante se la pasaría entre la tierra y el primer cielo.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en la oscuridad como siempre desde hacía ya mucho, ya poco, ¿como saberlo? No hay un tiempo en sí en ninguno de los siete cielos, mucho menos en esa oscura cárcel celestial. Miraba ansioso la entrada al lugar, se lograba apreciar por la tenue luz que llegaba a través de la grieta que ocultaba la prisión. No es que algún ángel la hubiera visitado aunque estuviera a la vista. Pero si existía uno que la visitaba muy apesar de lo complicada que era para ser hallada. ¿A él esperaba? ¿Al que ha tratado de evitar desde la primera vez que lo vio llegar?

Alas enormes y blancas, con las puntas ligeramente rojizas, con el tiempo supo que se tornaban más rojas al tocar los rayos del sol. Se parecían tanto a las suyas y a las vez no, él ahí encerrado tiene que llevar sus extremidades recogidas como parte de su purga. Son negras, realmente azuladas pero eso ya no es importante. Son pecadoras como todo su ser, aunque en realidad eran de ese tono desde el principio, mucho antes que cometer su falta.

Su piel clara y tersa como un durazno, tal vez tan exquisita como dicho fruto... Esos pensamientos, ¡las costumbres humanas no se pierden tan rápido, en parte así se reiteraba que se merecía ese encierro!

Su piel era inocente, tan distinta a la suya... Esta era oscura desde antes del todo, tal vez ya presagiando su destino. Siempre aprovechaba su piel para poder perderse en las sombras de la prisión, desde ahí observaba todo, en especial cuando el ángel llegaba y lo buscaba insistente con la mirada, haciendo gestos en el acto.

¿Como no verlo llegar? Realmente, ¿que ser podría no notarlo? Su cabello era rojo, como el fuego pero al final, en las puntas se tornaba negro. Sus ojos, rubíes, penetrantes y bellos rubíes. Incluso sus cejas eran tan singulares. En cambio, las suyas eran normales. Su cabello y ojos, azules, aunque con esa oscuridad el color era lo de menos. Aún así, al estar tan cerca de él, su ser se iluminaba y ahí, los colores se apreciaban como ocurre en los siete cielos al amanecer.

-De nuevo aquí. - se dirigió al pelirrojo que se plantaba nuevamente, frente a las rejas de la prisión. Camino hacia él, dejándose ver de paso. -Y veo que me has traído flores, ¡no te hubieras tomado esas molestias! - le dijo en tono burlón al notar que llevaba tres rosas rojas en su mano derecha.

El ángel se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo. Tanto en la tierra como en el cielo, entregar flores es un detalle muy íntimo y claro, él no lo iba a hacer eso con el moreno, ¿entonces por que no las dejó caer cuando volaba o en cualquier otro lugar? Espanto esas preguntas de su cabeza y respondió lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡No te las traje a ti! Soy una virtud y...

-¡Jajaja, lo sé Kagami! Ustedes casi siempre tienen flores consigo. - le sonrió divertido al visitante. -Tengo que admitir que te ves más bonito con ellas.

-¡Oye, no digas esas cosas! - desvío la mirada.

-Hoy, ¿que preguntarás? - corto el momento de vergüenza del ángel y suyo mismo aunque no lo demostrara ya que la falta de luz en la prisión le ayudaba a disimular, "¿como pudo decir que se veía bonito?" se regañaba mentalmente.

-Tú, ¿que hiciste allá con los humanos? - no se sorprendió, ya era hora que Kagami hiciera esa pregunta. Siempre parecía querer hacerla pero nunca la hacía. Suspiro cansino.

-Ya sabes. Faltamos a nuestra encomienda al relacionarnos carnalmente con las hijas de los hombres. Eso es todo. - respondió igual que un niño al dar su lección de memoria a su educando.

-¡No, no lo es! - hablo muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Tú puedes decidir que creer. - le dijo sin inmutarse siquiera, al mismo tiempo que elevaba sus hombros.

-¡Argh! Eres... - Aomine lo miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión en el rostro. Para ser un ángel, Kagami tenía un fuerte temperamento. -Eres... ¡Eres un tonto!

-Jajaja, conoces tantas palabras y, ¿eso es lo mejor que pudiste decir? Sin duda, sabes obedecer las reglas y comportarte, aunque no quieras hacerlo...

-¡Cállate! Realmente no sé que busco escuchar de ti... ¡Pero sé que ocultas algo! - Aomine guardo silencio, lo miraba de frente. Las piedras zafiros de su mirada lo perturbaban internamente. Aún así, se mantuvo firme.

-Se que ahí dentro todos mienten, al menos casi todos y por una mala razón... ¡No estoy diciendo que estés limpio de todo mal p-pero eres diferente! - repitió la frase de la última vez que se vieron. Después de un tiempo en que la mirada rojiza y azul entablaron un encuentro silencioso entre sí, el grigori habló.

-Eres divertido Kagami, único sin duda...

-Me marcho. - lo interrumpió el pelirrojo, creyendo que sus palabras habían sido en vano, se disponía a alejarse. Enojado, frustrado y triste, creía en su interior que Aomine le tendría confianza suficiente para hablar con él.

-Te contaré. - el ángel detuvo su andar.

* * *

Así lo hizo, le contó todo. Desde que descendió a la tierra junto a sus hermanos, teniendo su misión más que clara. Le contó sobre lo especial que era poder observar de cerca la vida de los hombres, su esmero por salir adelante, la fortaleza que tenían para poder cuidar a su familia, el amor y muchas proezas que Kagami ya conocía pero que en el tiempo que el moreno había descendido, eran nuevas.

Le contó sobre cómo empezó a desear experimentar lo que ellos y así lo hizo, fue suficiente por un tiempo, hasta que el deseo carnal lo sedujo una y otra vez. Hasta que asqueado por faltar a su misión y mancillar su ser, las culpo a ellas. Kagami se había sobresaltado por esas duras acusaciones.

-Lo sé, fui muy tonto al culparlas a ellas por mis actos. - sonrió triste, prosiguiendo con su historia.

Aomine hablaba y hablaba. Kagami no interrumpía, aunque siempre se consideró un ser distraído con muy poca capacidad de atención al momento de prestar atención y escuchar, realmente lo estaba haciendo. Notaba que el moreno se destensaba mientras seguía su relato.

Le contó de su soledad y de su resentimiento a los hombres, hasta que lo conoció a él. La sonrisa de Aomine era sincera y nostálgica. Le contó sobre el chico molesto que seguía acercándose a él a pesar de hablarle con enojo y fastidio. Le contó sobre cómo gritaba su nombre de forma irritante, al verlo por cualquier rumbo. No le contó sobre cómo le fue alegrando los días de a poco en poco... Pero Kagami ya había notado ese detalle.

Después de un silencio prolongado, este decidió hablar.

-¿Que ocurrió con él? - pregunto cauto.

-Lo asesinaron. - sintió sus alas erizarse ante las palabras del moreno. -Un día ya no vi su sonrisa alegre, ni escuche su voz irritantemente cantarina llamándome. Un día sus cabellos y mirada de oro fueron arrebatados por los mismos que compartían la vida con él. Mis hermanos no estaban exentos del crimen, ellos tomaron su inocencia a la fuerza y lo ofrecieron a un ser que antes era luz. - Kagami trago grueso al entender estas últimas palabras, ¿como había sido posible que hombres y grigori hallan hecho algo tan terrible y en nombre del dragón del alba?

-Cuando la inundación se dio me deje envolver por las aguas, había fallado con mi encomienda y a él. Quería acabar mi existencia... ¡No terminar en esta prisión! - grito enojado, Kagami nunca lo había visto así. - No tendría que estar recordando siempre lo que hice y tampoco tendría que estar pensado en que debí estar a su lado para ayudarle... - sus lágrimas, el ángel quería enjugar esas lágrimas que se deslizaban tortuosas por las mejillas del grigori. Su pecho dolía con sólo verlo de esa forma.

Entonces, lo entendió.

-Tú te mantienes aquí. - mencionó seguro.

-¿Qué!? - Aomine lo miro enojado, aunque no con él, si no consigo mismo por explotar de esa forma. Sus ojos comenzaban a hincharse por el llanto que se había obligado a parar.

-Te arrepentiste por lo que hiciste al principio, aquí todos hablan casi con orgullo de lo que hicieron pero tu no... Así que es tu culpa. Tu culpa es la que no te deja abandonar la prisión. - mientras más hablaba su voz se escuchaba animada, "hay una oportunidad" se decía así mismo...

-¡Tú, sobre todo tú! - lo tomo de los hombros atrayendolo lo más cerca a su ser, haciendo que chocara con los barrotes. -No tendría que estar escuchandote a ti y tu inquebrantable fe... - Kagami no sabía, no podía responder a ese ataque por parte de Aomine.

-¿Por que lo haces? - lo abrazó, lo poco que se podía pero, lo hizo al fin. El moreno se dejó hacer. Esa anhelada calidez se estaba dando, no iba a detenerla. Iba a disfrutarla.

Acomodó su rostro en el cuello de Kagami, aspiro su aroma. Mientras este acariciaba sus azules cabellos. En algún momento del contacto, el grigori sintió que depositaban un beso en ellos. Separó para encarar al ángel, este estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Te voy a hacer daño. Si algo te pasar-a... - estaban frente a frente, sus labios muy cerca los unos de los otros como la última vez, su mismo aliento los rozaba causando que sus alas respondieran por impulso. Kagami se acercó de inmediato después de esas palabras, como queriendo decirle con ese tímido contacto que no sería así, que no son diferentes y que estaría a su lado siempre.

Aomine sentía su rostro arder, iba a repetir el contacto...

- _¡Pero que adorables!_ \- la voz de Haizaki desde las sombras se hizo escuchar. - _Sabía que el pajarillo no era tan "buenito" después de todo, ¡jajaja!_ \- tanto Aomine y Kagami se alejaron de si mismos aunque sus manos seguían en contacto entre las barras, escondidas por la espalda de Aomine.

-¡Argh, Haizaki! ¡Vete Kagami! - miró serio al ángel que seguía con la cara roja por la situación, aunque con la mirada seria.

-Lo que te dij...-

-Olvídalo, purgare mi condena. No vuelvas. - soltaba su mano de la del ángel, cuando sintió un apretón de parte de este...

-Tonto. Tú no me dices que hacer. Te veo después. - lo miro ceñudo, y luego se marchó. Aomine sonrió en automático, Kagami era único. No quería lastimarlo pero, perderlo...

- _Deja de soñar Daiki._ \- de nuevo la voz de Haizaki, tendría que ajustar cuentas con él luego.

* * *

No era la primera vez que Aomine lo echaba, no era la primera vez en que lo alejaba por miedo a herirlo. No era la primera vez que estas palabras entraba por un oído y se salían por el otro, él era una virtud libre y podia hacer lo que se le venía en gana, relativamente... Recogió sus alas al momento en que hizo contacto con el suelo, suspiro pesado ya que sabía que el moreno no se alegraría al verle. Se abrió paso entre la pared sobre puesta que cubría la prisión y se plantó firme sobre esas rejas que últimamente le disgustaban demasiado.

Espero un momento con la mirada fija en la oscuridad, el moreno siempre parecía saber cuando él lo visitaba así que decidió dejarlo aparecer.

De acuerdo. Ya había esperado demasiado, o tal vez él no era muy paciente...

-¡Aomine! - llamó sin obtener respuesta. -¡Aomine, no me ignores! - de nuevo nada. Espero un poco y... Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, sonrió victorioso aunque el gusto le duro poco.

-Aww, te decepciono verme "petirrojo", eso es tan cruel de tu parte... - Haizaki se dejó ver con una mueca torcida y ese tonito que tanto exasperaba a Taiga. El pelinegro se paró ante él observandolo de arriba a bajo. Harto de esa especie de juego de miradas, habló.

-Haizaki dond... - fue interrumpido al ser azotado en los barrotes, su rostro quedó entre estos y sus brazos apresados por los del grigori. -¡Arghhh! - se quejó por el dolor causado a sus extremidades.

-Dime "petirrojo", ¿porque Aomine? - le cuestionó entre burla y hartazgo a la virtud. -¿Que tiene él que todas las luces se encandilan con su ser? Tú, pero antes fue aquél rubio griton. Kagami abrió los ojos en son de sorpresa, ¿Haizaki sabía del joven humano, tan cercano a Aomine?

-¿T-tú como sabe-s?

-Todos lo veíamos, todos le envidiamos y... - Haizaki esbozo una sonrisa perversa que le erizo la piel. -Él forcejeo mucho, ¿y tú Kagami? - se acercó al ángel que estaba en shock, respiro sobre sus labios mientras lo miraba lascivo y lo beso.

Agresivo, hiriente así era el beso de Haizaki. Kagami trató de soltarse del agarre pero la fuerza que aplicaba el grigori era bastante, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Argh, eres un... No espere esto de ti angelito pero tampoco me sorprende. - se relamió el hilillo de sangre que caí de su labio inferior, el ángel lo había mordido tan fuerte que lo hirió. Más este no lo había soltado en el acto así que cuando acercaba su rostro de nuevo al de Taiga, un golpe en el estómago bajo lo recibió gustoso.

-Daiki, Daiki. Sigues igual de veloz, esta vez lograste llegar antes. - miro con el ceño fruncido por el dolor pero aún con esa sonrisa de placer instalada en su rostro. Kagami se encontraba en los brazos de Aomine, tratando de comprender como apenas un momento atrás él no se encontraba ahí y ahora estaba a su lado, fuera de la prisión.

-¡Eres un infeliz Haizaki! ¡Sólo por que ahora estoy libre si no! - desvío su mirada de su antiguo compañero. -¡Pagarás lo que le hiciste! Lo que le hiciste a ambos... En el momento que menos lo esperes te llevarán donde el dragón al que tanto admiraste en tu estadía en la tierra. - le dio la espalda a ese lugar de pena y dolor, se marchó con un Kagami muy confundido a su lado. Los llamados de Haizaki se quedaron en ese lugar acompañándolo.

* * *

Descendieron en la entrada del cuarto cielo. Aomine no había dicho nada en todo el vuelo, sólo mantenía sujeta la mano de Kagami entre la suya. Hasta ese momento.

-Te dije que no fueras a buscarme... Él no se te hubiera acercado y. - el enojo pero más que otro sentimiento la decepción se apreciaba en la mirada azul del moreno. Decepción por no defender al único ser que mostró interés genuino por él durante su encierro.

Kagami se acerco de nuevo a él y tomando su mano de nuevo, le sonrió.

-Tú no me dices que hacer... - Aomine se sonrojo ante esa sonrisa y desvió la mirada por causa de esos rubíes que lo hipnotizaban. -¿Porque estas libre? ¿Fue por lo que te dije? - pregunto curioso.

-Uhmm, si. - respondió algo apenado, Kagami lo había querido ayudar y él lo había echado de su lado. -Cuando te marchaste esa vez, sólo empuje las rejas y estas se abrieron, al salir de la prisión sólo se cerraron nuevamente. Nadie se altero al verme libre, al contrario parecían alegres. - Kagami no resistió abrazarlo, paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le estampó un beso en sus labios. Aomine no espero este gesto, abrazo fuerte al ángel, devolviendole la caricia dejando en esta el afecto y el agradecimiento que le tenía.

Al separarse, un Kagami sonrojado hablo sin querer parar, mencionando todo lo que le cruzaba en la mente.

-¡Tienes que ver en que coro te designan! ¡Tal vez seas un custodio, como Takao! ¡O una virtud como yo, aún así no lograrás ganarme! ¡Incluso te daré consejos, jajaja haremos un buen equipo! - el ángel notó el mutismo del grigori, así que lo cuestionó. -¿Que ocurre?

-No me quedaré. Descenderé como humano. - el pelirrojo dio un paso atrás, pero fue sujetado por los hombros por el moreno. Rubíes y zafiro se encontraron en el acto. -Quiero que vengas conmigo pero no te obligaré Taiga...

-Nada nos asegura encontrarnos. - el ángel partió a los cielos superiores. -"Lo haré" fue lo último que susurro el grigori al renunciar a su forma angélica.

* * *

 _La conexión fue instantánea desde que se conocieron, sus actitudes tan compaginadas. El baloncesto, sus miradas. Todos quienes los conocían no creyeron que fuera posible pero al final, tampoco les sorprendia. Los ases de cada colegio mantenían una relación más íntima que la de rivales en el juego... Muchos dirían que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo._

-Ahgg, Ao-mine... - los jadeos del pelirrojo se escuchaban por el lugar. Los gemidos roncos del moreno le acompañaban. -Ahí, Daiki hmmg... - unas estocadas más y el menor se dejó envolver por el orgasmo que su pareja le había provocado. Se presionó sobre el colchón, marchándose con su propia semilla, mientras el peliazul se dejaba ir en su interior. Sus corazones iban a la par en sus latidos, las respiraciones se iban relajando. Aomine salio del interior de Kagami, este siguió recostado boca abajo. Sintió como los dedos de su novio tocaban las cicatrices de su vida pasada, cicatrices que el moreno también tenía pero por el color de su piel eran menos notorias. Un beso, dos besos fueron depositadas en cada una...

-Te dije que nos encontraríamos. Te amo Kagami. - atrajo a su sonriente novio hacia sus brazos.

-También te amo Aomine. - respondió el pelirrojo dejándose adormecer por el cálido refugio que le brindaba su pareja.

* * *

 **\- Los grigori, "los que vigilan", de porte imponente tenían como misión principal eso el de vigilar a los hombres y justamente por su cercanía a estos y su incapacidad para resistirse a las tentaciones, terminaron entregándose a las seducciones de la carne. Por sus faltas, la mayoría de los grigori fueron extinguidos en el Diluvio Universal sin embargo algunos pudieron salvarse siendo confinados así a un lugar de reclusión en el quinto cielo.-**

 **\- Los ángeles del quinto coro, "las virtudes" en lo que a tareas se refieren guardaban gran similitud con los ángeles custodios. Están a lado de loa hombres cuando estos les necesitan infundiéndoles fuerza u coraje, por eso se les denomina también "ángeles de gracia".**

* * *

 **¡Bienvenidos sean todos los comentarios, así se sabré si he hecho un buen trabajo!**


End file.
